The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including an air gap.
As semiconductor devices have been fine and highly integrated, pitches of metal interconnections of semiconductor devices have been narrowed. Thus, parasitic capacitance of semiconductor devices may increase such that operating speeds of semiconductor devices may be reduced. In order to reduce the parasitic capacitance of semiconductor devices, various research has been conducted for low-resistance metal interconnections and/or low-dielectric constant dielectrics.